Spaces in Between
by greenarcana
Summary: Despite living the busy life of a wallflower, juggling academics, club activities and helping out in her mother's cake shop, the usual aloof Ozawa Meiko found herself getting close to the school's tennis club members- worse, even falling for one of them. Follow as she fills up the spaces in the Rikkaidai tennis club from A-Z.
1. 01: Andante

A Rikkai-centric fic and my very first fanfiction. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: Konomi Takeshi owns The Prince of Tennis and its characters. My OCs are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Andante**

The doors of class 2-C gushed open and immediately, the students stopped chattering and went back to their seats.

"So I see Ozawa-san is not here today?" the teacher asked while looking at the empty seat at the far end of the classroom.

Marui raised his hand lowly and corrected the teacher. "Yet, Kinamura-sensei. Is not here yet."

Before the teacher turned his back to begin his lecture on the history of Western Civilization, Ozawa Meiko entered the class gasping for oxygen with her uniform slightly wrinkled. "I'm sorry I'm late." Mei bowed her head and proceeded to her seat. Even with the littlest noise she makes through, her classmates kept their gazes upon her like a criminal condemned with murder.

As soon as Mei seated herself comfortably at the far right end of the classroom, she turned her head and listened to the lectures until she caught sight of the magenta haired boy looking her way. He had his left elbow propped on the desk, his hand supporting his chin. When their eyes met, he flashed her a "V" sign with his right hand and smiled which left Mei confused.

Mei just smiled back to her seatmate and focused to the teacher instead.

* * *

"Ozawa-san!" Mei was heading to the cafeteria then for lunch. She turned around to see one of her classmates, Kuwahara Jackal, catching up to her with Marui following closely behind.

"Can I borrow your notes in Japanese Modern Literature today? Bunta said you were scribbling notes like crazy earlier and I kinda fell asleep during lecture." Jackal asked with one of his hand in an apologetic manner.

The guy was too kind to refuse so Mei agreed easily. The three of them walked to the cafeteria together with Mei at the middle of the two tennis club members when a sudden blur of black run past them. They stopped for a while only to hear the loud "Tarundoru" of Sanada booming across the hallway, then continued to make their way again.

"He~h. That kid really doesn't know how to give up." Marui was really amused by this kid from the moment he announced 'I'm going to be Rikkaidai's no. 1 tennis player' at the school gate during the very first day.

"I wonder if they have Nori bread in the canteen. hmmm..." Mei announced at no one in particular in a very serious tone.

"Ozawa-san you don't bring bento's for lunch?" Jackal asked. Marui and him were just buying some bread before eating their own bento's because they get sold out easily.

"I do, but I forgot to pack today. I was late, remember?" Mei chuckled.

"By the way, how do you know that Ozawa-san will be late today, Bunta?"

"I just notice that every Friday, she comes to school late."

"But it's just the third Friday since school started." Mei questioned with a surprised tone.

"I know that's why I'm a genius." Marui ended the conversation with that.

* * *

After buying bread and pudding, Marui and Jackal headed back to the classroom while Mei stayed behind, choosing a far end table just in time to see Seira running her way with a pink bento clutched on her chest.

"I'm so sad that we're not classmates this year Mei-chan!"

Kobayashi Seira is Mei's good friend since the first day of middle school in Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Mei has always admired her activeness, sometimes even a little jealous. Mei is very sickly while Seira plays tennis to her heart's content. If she is very energetic outside the courts, wait 'til anyone sees her _inside_ the court. Though sometimes, Seira can be a bit too much to handle outside too, especially with how she expresses herself.

"Eh you're still complaining on that?" Mei bemused before taking a bite to her yakisoba bread.

"Of course I would be~ You're the only friend I have." Seira wailed dramatically, some bits of rice falling off from her chopsticks.

"Our classrooms are just right next to each other Seira. And aren't Yukimura and Sanada with you?"

"Exactly! Genichirou hogs all of Seiichi's free time. That's why I am friend-less in the classroom this year."

Seira apparently grew up with two of the three Rikkai Monsters in the tennis club: Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou. Seira and Sanada both went to Kanagawa Daisan Elementary School and met Yukimura later on in a street tennis court. From then on, Seira played tennis and was determined to get much closer to Yukimura but it seems she can't beat Sanada at that too.

Talk with Seira always consisted of her rants with her childhood friends. "You really gotta stop treating Sanada as a rival you know. He's a guy, and I don't think that Yukimura swing that way."

"I will if he stops acting like one. Seriously, he should just be in love with his racket for all I care."

"Hai hai, so you could have Yukimura all to yourself. I get it."

"S-shut up! I-t's not like that at all! I... I.. I-jus-" '_Here comes Seira's tsundere side.'_

"Anyway, let's head back now. Afternoon classes are gonna start soon." Mei got up and threw the used bread plastic unsatisfied. There is a bread made with yakisoba, why isn't there a bread made with seaweed. The two of them walked side by side to their respective classrooms, Seira still blushing from their previous talk while Mei frowning when she realized that only Geometry awaits her at the classroom.

* * *

"Practice is dismissed! First years! Pick up the tennis balls before going home." The captain of the Rikkai Dai Tennis club announced and soon, all club members packed and headed home.

"Let's go Jackal." Marui was leading Jackal the way to a new cake shop he spotted just a few weeks ago and stopped when he saw an all familiar curled haired brat that's still running his laps. After challenging Sanada in a match today he still had the energy to run those ridiculous laps that Niou gave. Laps after an impressive match, poor kid.

"Oi brat! Wanna grab some bite with us? You need to fatten yourself up a bit if you want to beat the three demons you know?" Marui called Kirihara out hoping that he heard him. Kirihara stopped running his life and turned around with a determined expression.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat?! The name's Kirihara Akaya. Remember that senpai-tachi as I will become Rikkai's number 1! Hahaha!" Kirihara automatically let his hands fall on his hips and laughed almost too victoriously for a guy who just lost.

"Hai hai, we heard that on the first day already. Do you want to come? It would be a treat." Marui rested both of his arms on the back of his head and lead the way again. "From Jackal of course."

"E-eh?! But it is your -"

"Alright! Wait for me senpai-tachi!"

Kirihara caught up with the two second years looking excited. He doesn't really spend much time on the classroom and doesn't have friends because his free times are always spent on training, hence he's actually quite glad that Marui-senpai invited him. Jackal on the other hand doesn't look too happy while walking.

* * *

'CLING'

The shop had a little bell on the door that chimes whenever people enter. The walls were painted khaki while the windows were covered with white laced curtains giving ambient lighting and a soft classical music playing in the background giving off a surreal atmosphere. The place was cozy and lives up to its name; _Nocturne._ And like nocturne pieces, the foods serve were kept light and short for a good snack. The wooden floor clanked as they walked towards the farthest table.

"Nee-chan! serve the customers now!" a girl about the same age as Kirihara shouted from the counter to the back door leading to what the tennis club members assumed to be the kitchen. A brown haired girl wearing an apron atop a Rikkaidai uniform emerged from it and hurriedly went to aid them.

"A-re? Ozawa-san?" Mei stared back at Kuwahara and Marui.

"Senpai, can Rikkai students have part-time jobs?" Kirihara whispered to Jackal, albeit a bit too loud.

"It's fine, I'm only helping anyway. No such salaries in this kind of work." Mei sighed, her family opened the cake shop just a few weeks ago. Due to the shop being unexpectedly popular, she helps in taking orders after club activities. Since she doesn't belong to any committees, she goes to the club activities half an hour early in exchange for leaving half an hour early too. All is well, though her mom always insists she does not need to help, really. God knows how many customers have already received their free tarts as an apology for Mei's clumsiness as a waitress.

Mei brought out a pen and paper from her apron pocket to her hand. "What would you like to get then, err.. Marui-kun?"

"A slice of strawberry shortcake &amp; blueberry cheesecake, parfait and a mango crepe." Marui chirped happily. Mei only sweat-dropped while Kirihara and Jackal only ordered crepes and shakes each. The girl went to the back door and after several minutes, returned to the table and placed their food respectively, thankfully, without spilling anything.

Mei seated herself on the empty chair on their table seeing no harm to join them. "Marui-kun really likes sweets huh." '_Very much',_ she wanted to add but was afraid that she'd sound rude.

"Sweets are delicious of course, but I only get to eat this many today because it's my birthday." Marui announced before chomping a slice of his strawberry shortcake.

There was silence for a few seconds save for Jackal and Marui's audible eating.

"E-ehhhhhh?!" Both Kirihara and Mei exclaimed.

"Ah, that's right Ozawa-san, almost all of our classmates greeted him in the morning before class started." Jackal assured her.

"Senpai, say these kind of things beforehand. You just wanted to celebrate your birthday with me right?" Kirihara assumed smugly, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Happy birthday Marui-kun/senpai!" Both Kirihara and Mei greeted.

Marui smiled and placed his plate of blueberry cheesecake in front of Mei. "Here, eat with us Ozawa-san. This is my treat."

"Why are you treating Ozawa-san while I'm treating Kirihara. That's kinda unfair you know." Jackal complained knowing it'd go unheard anyway.

While eating, they have found out that Mei was actually late due to excessive reading of Weekly Shounen Jump the night before much to Marui's and Kirihara's delight who also purchase the serialization every Thursday*. Mei on the other hand learned while listening to them that Kirihara was their kouhai in the tennis club and he just challenged Sanada earlier. '_The kid has guts.'_ Mei shivered as she imagined what must have transpired in the tennis court.

"Woah~ These sweets really are delicious, senpai!" Kirihara gleamed as he took a spoonful of his crepe.

"T-Thank you Kirihara-kun!" Even though Mei isn't the one who made all the food, she can't help but blush at his statement. She never was good with handling compliments anyway.

"But this music... It kinda makes me sleepy. Don't you play a livelier music in here? Like hip-hop?"

"Ahh I-"

"Just ignore her Ozawa-san, the kid's probably just an idiot and doesn't know any classical music that's why his complaining." Marui winked at Mei to reassure her that the place is just fine.

"Who are you calling an idiot?! Idiot senpai, I'll have you know that I know the title of the piece that's playing right now quite well. It's Minuet in G!" Kirihara announced with smug.

"Oh! The brat knows!" Jackal bemused.

"And it's a composition from Beethoven!" Kirihara added with too much confidence yet again. Jackal only face-palmed. Oh for the love of his kouhai.

_'It's Bach, you idiot.'_

* * *

"Marui-kun!" Mei huffed catching up with the trio with a brown bag in her hand.

By 6:30, more people entered the shop. The trio didn't manage to bid Mei goodbye seeing that she was too preoccupied with all the customers so they headed their way out after Marui finished his parfait. So Mei running after them left them to confusion.

"Ozawa-san? Your customers?" Jackal asked with concern.

"Oh they could wait. Here, Marui-kun, a birthday present." Mei shoved a small red glassed jar on Marui's arms too quickly that if not for Marui's quick reflexes, it would have shattered on the ground.

"Hmm? But isn't this your shop's...?" Marui cocked his head slightly to the right while staring at his gift.

"It's fine, I was practicing baking before you guys came and I have no one to give those anyway. Plus, I feel bad sitting beside you the whole day not knowing it is your birthday." She was rambling now, the idea of giving a guy a gift finally sinking in and was too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Well I hope you like them, gotta get back to those customers, see you all tomorrow!" Mei dashed too quickly and was instantly gone before their sight.

"Hmm.. baking? What could be in here?" Marui opened the jar only to see cookies. Whether it was chocolate flavored or burnt, he did not know.

"Ne, senpai, she did say 'practicing baking' right?" Kirihara and Jackal peeked sinside the bag and grimaced.

"Why don't we try one? It couldn't be that bad..." Marui picked a cookie and took a bite. "Well... It's the thought that counts."

* * *

A/N: Word count: 2,265. Belated Happy Birthday Marui Bunta! Whoop whoop, I'm just wondering how he celebrates his birthday when school has only just begun. A birth of a multi-chaptered fic and Marui's birthday is my excuse to start, forgive me 8A8. (Written years ago, the quality sucks but I don't have the heart to change it)

I remember Weekly Shounen JUMP was released every Thursday way back 2008, but this fic is set in year 2007 anyway so I don't really know ._. Feedbacks are highly welcomed!


	2. 02: Bakaya

**Chapter 02: Bakaya**

"Senpai!"

Marui really wasn't fond of running because of his low stamina despite being a member of the tennis club which requires, well.. running. But now, he's actually pretty grateful for the gods inventing such a tiring activity. The reason..

"Marui-senpai! I'll dye you red!" Of course you can't just stand still when a bloodshot eyed Kirihara is chasing you down the whole Rikkai Dai building for no apparent reason.

"I'll never forget you for that!"

Okay, maybe Kirihara chasing him down with full intent of murder had a good reason after all. Who knew that he was a brat that takes jokes way too seriously anyway? '_Or he's just a complete idiot not catching up to my genius leveled humor'._ Even Niou caught up on the teasing, but alas, only fuel added to the fire. And when it seems as a big fight had erupted from a simple teasing, Jackal, his best leeway, couldn't be of help. Where is Sanada, the only person who can save him from the little devil? Why aren't the other members restraining Akaya? How did the welcome party turn into such a mess?

***half an hour ago***

"Congratulations to everyone who made it to Regulars! Kanpai!" The captain of the tennis club announced while holding a glass filled with lemon juice.

"Kanpai!" The other members cheered as well and drank their juices.

"Also, welcome to the tennis club, freshmen." Yukimura announced with his sweet voice.

The tennis club decided end practice early and relax instead. Despite the militaristic training regime of Rikkai Dai, they do still have fun like having ranking tournament celebration and most especially the welcome party to motivate newly joined members for more training, suggested by Yanagi of course. People who made it to regulars consisted mostly of the third year students with the exception of the three second year Rikkai Monsters and even if they're the only ones that will compete in the official matches, everyone is as excited to the nearing Prefectural Tournament.

"Ah, we're short on juices. Marui, can you get more outside?"

"Sure." Normally, he'd at least ask Jackal to come with him or somehow successfully ask him to get it by himself.

It was nice having Jackal with him but surely he doesn't mind being alone once in a while. Jackal arrived in Japan when they were still in elementary. He remembered most of the students in Kanagawa Daisan were making a buzz that day about some foreign exchange student. They weren't really close before and he didn't share any classes with him back then but upon entering Rikkai Dai in Middle School, he found a pleasant friendship with the Brazilian boy. He was a promising tennis player and very kind too, '_also the only one who tolerates my unreasonable orders'._ Even Marui knows that much, not that it will ever stop him from giving Jackal all the troubles. Collecting all the flavored juices he needed, he strutted to the cashier and made a bee line inside the convenience store.

_"Hanabira no youni chiriyuku naka de _[Amidst us scattering like flower petals]

_Yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki__" _[It was a dream-like miracle that I met you]

The person in front of him was singing. Albeit the voice being too soft, it didn't go unheard by his ears. Inspecting the girl in front of him closely, he only noticed now she was wearing a Rikkai uniform too with earphones blasting music in her ears. Though her back was turned to him, he can see the incredulous amount of confectioners peeking from both of her arms, struggling to hold them all. He wanted to offer the girl some help but his hands were also full. Feeling the girl's struggle from behind, a can of orange juice rolled away from his grasp too. "Next customer please."

'_Ah crap_.' Marui followed the can of juice and tried to picked it up only to have more cans falling from his arms. After picking them all up, he was dismayed to only fall in last of the bee line yet again towards the cashier. He could have just gotten a basket since he needed to buy so many but then that will look girly. Or so what his brothers have argued the last time they went shopping.

* * *

"I am telling you Genichirou, you can't come with us to the music room." Yanagi explained rather calmly compared to the seething rage coming off from Sanada. "It's not like we're going to the music room for real anyway."

"Tarundoru! Why can't I bring my cap to the music room?!" Before Yanagi could explain any further, Sanada's stubbornness has raced him. "Nevermind, I am going to the music room NOW and no one can stop me. Together with my cap." Sanada immediately left the club room and headed for his destination.

"Baka-senpai. He should have just picked out a better thing to bring with." Kirihara rested both of his arms behind his head.

"Like bringing a Nintendo DS would be any better." Niou snorted.

"But you said you'd bring a SONY PSP! Why wouldn't my Nintendo DS be allowed?!" Kirihara was really confused. Aren't they both gaming consoles?

Amused to what he have returned upon, Marui quietly handed his purchased goods to his senpai and asked for the situation. Apparently, one member suggested to play the game "I'm gonna bring." while he was out. The music room has been the third destination of the game and by that time, almost all members were participating in the game save for some few who decided to observe, still not figuring out the game. The only ones who were consistently winning were Yanagi, Yukimura and Niou, figures.

"Senpai, what were the things that were allowed to be brought?" Marui wasn't too clueless about the game as he heard about it once from his brothers but he can't say he's an expert on it too.

His senpai closed his eyes and tried to remember everything that was said on the round while rubbing his chin. "Let's see... Yukimura said he'd bring Doraemon because he has everything in his pocket.. Yanagi said he'd bring a recorder since he was going to a music room. Because of that, a few members got an idea and blurted almost every other instruments only to get kicked out of the round... A lucky senpai of yours was saved by saying he'd bring a microphone.. and somehow me and Niou fared out."

"Saved? Saved from what?" His curiosity is getting more and more piqued.

"Yanagi tried experimenting some juices, that's why we ran out of them so early.. Though I clearly doubt that they were only made from _pure_ juices." His senpai pointed some tennis club members who were passed out in the corner.. Jackal being one of them.

_'He~h whoever thought of this game was a genius.. No more than me though.' _Marui decided to step in the game. "I'm gonna bring a Lamborghini, since the Music room is too far away from here."

Kirihara erupted in laughter "Marui-senpai, are you serious? You can't bring that in scho-"

"Ah, you've caught up to the game I see. You can come with us, Marui." Yukimura announced with his smiling face.

"Eeehhh?! Senpai, he can't possibly own a Lamborghini! How can he come with you to the Music room?!" Kirihara wailed. It's not like Yukimura owns Doraemon too.

"At least I know that Bach composed Minuet in G, not Beethoven, ne Kirihara? And to think you're so eager to go to the Music room." Marui teased the raven boy.

"Th-that's!-"

"I didn't know that Classical Music is one of your weak subjects too Kirihara." Yanagi was already devising a good study plan for the poor kid. After all, if he wanted to be a regular, he'll need to maintain a capable grade to participate in official matches.

"Too?" Yukimura asked with concern for their future ace.

Niou pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. How did that Niou manage to get hold of his test paper?Marui peered on the paper. "2 out of 10, Kirihara you ought to improve your English quizzes."

"Oi bakaya, how can you not know how to spell apple?"

"B-bakaya?!"

"I bet he couldn't spell oranges too." Niou teased further. "Bakaya definitely suits you."

"Teme, senpai-tachi. I'll dye you all red!"

***end of flashback***

Marui made a dash and jumped behind the bushes in the school courtyard. Somehow, Niou has managed to ditch him and now Kirihara was too focused on chasing him alone.

_'I wasn't even the one who came up with 'Bakaya'_ or was it him? He couldn't even remember now.

The little demon passed the bushes Marui was currently hiding. The magenta haired boy sighed and retreated quietly back to the club room only in shock yet again. The room was a mess, the banner with "Welcome Party" on it drooped on one end across the ground, cups and bottles were strewn everywhere, and were those _bodies_ piled in the corner? The club captain has fallen victim to one of Yanagi's drinks earlier too and the rest of the sane club members have gone home, Niou was being chased still, Marui assumed, and the three Rikkai monsters were nowhere to be found.

"See, I can come to the Music room with my cap if I plea-" Ah, make that two Rikkai monsters.

To say that Sanada was fuming was an understatement. He was in the disciplinary committee for heaven's sake! And heaven knows the club room needs a good disciplinary action now. "TARUNDORU!"

* * *

The sky was already dark, but it was still too early to go home for Marui after the tennis club's "welcome party" which he conlcuded more tiring than an average day at the club. He'd even prefer tennis practice more than their earlier festivity. _Never again._ He was just glad that Yukimura and Yanagi came back for the club room, turned out that they only left to fetch Kirihara. He didn't have to clean the club room by himself thank goodness, but that damn Niou managed to escape.

Turning to a familiar block, he headed towards the little shop he got fond of by now. Too bad Jackal was out of commission today, heading straight home after regaining consciousness. He felt like treating him to sweets for once, but it was only because of pity. '_Did that brat Kirihara even manage to get home after drinking what Yanagi offered him after cleaning?'_ Marui just shuddered, trying to erase the image of the multi-colored drink. Kirihara did lost in the third round of the game. Marui entered _Nocturne,_ the cake shop he just discovered weeks ago and proceeded to his usual far end table on the left wing.

"Marui-kun! What will you be having today?" Ozawa Meiko asked with her usual apron atop her Rikkai Dai uniform. She still had to ask even if she has grown used to Marui's daily dosage of their strawberry cake. Not that she minded, if anything, she's actually glad for their shop to have a regular customer. They have been seating next to each other in class for a month now and having him as a customer in their shop everyday after club activities has been a norm for some time too.

"Just a slice of strawberry short cake." Marui smiled, he was already drooling from the anticipation of eating sweets. Sure he was eating and drinking just an hour ago but his stomach has a separate compartment for sweets and currently, it's empty.

Excusing herself from the boy, Mei went to the back room and emerged with a strawberry cake and a chocolate latte drink on her tray from the back door only after a couple of minutes. She headed to Marui's spot and placed the tray she was holding on the table. "Here."

Marui blinked at the latte. He was sure he only ordered a slice of cake, '_did she get the order wrong?'_

"I didn't order this one." He voiced out.

"Oh, consider it on the house."

"It's not my birthday today though." Concern was leaking out from his tone but it can't hurt to make sure.. '_especially at the taste_.'

Mei chuckled from his response. "Ah don't worry, I didn't make this one so eat it freely. It's a gift from the shop to our first ever regular customer for a month." She said with a wink. He never knew going to the same cake shop everyday would have its benefit.

"Wow, thank you very much then!" Marui ate his cake in silence afterwards and Mei continued helping with the shop.

She was cleaning a table beside Marui's spot while humming a tune that's been stuck on her head for a few days now. It was one of the challenging new songs in the game _Taiko no Tatsujin_ and being a perfectionist she was (in gaming at least) she kept playing the song until it got a perfect score only to have the tune stuck on her head. The tune however, caught Marui's attention.

"Ozawa-san, you listen to Orange Range too?" He asked with his mouth on the straw happily sipping his latte drink.

Mei paused from placing the dirty plates in one tray and turned to look at him. "Orange Range?"

"You know, the one that sang the song you're humming right now and the one you're singing earlier in the _konbini._"

She almost lost grasp of the glass she was currently holding. Almost. "You heard me _sing?!_" She didn't even know she was singing earlier, in a public place no less! It must have been the earphones' fault she had not heard her own voice- or her own for playing music too loudly. Who else heard her? She must really break this habit of hers especially when the only accustomed audience from her singings were her rubber duckies in her bath tub. "Th-tha-th-"

"Nee-san, can you please help with the customers already?!" Mei's younger sister asked from the cashier registry.

"H-hai!" Mei hurriedly cleaned the table she was working on and disappeared to the back room with her hands holding a tray full of dirty dishes. Marui was done with his latte when Mei went back to taking orders from the customers near the door to the entrance.

"See you tomorrow~ Ozawa-san, I hope we can listen to one of Orange Range's performance next time, they're a great band!"

"Hm!" Mei nodded and smiled.

_'Maybe today wasn't such a bad day for me after all'_ Marui thought with a grin exiting the cake shop.

* * *

A/N: Word count: 2,434. Chapter inspired by PairPuri's Rikkai's timeline where they had a welcome party (and so will be the rest of the story). I actually doubt Yanagi plays with concoction like Inui (He.. doesn't, right?) but.. whatever, having it this way is more fun, though I won't make him make concoctions too often. The song _Hana_ is completely owned by Orange Range.

If any of you have guessed the pattern in the "I'm gonna bring" game they played, one must simply bring 'things' starting from "do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti and do" in order. (DOraemon, REcorder, MIcrophone ... SOny PSP, LAmborghini and so forth) Once the last "do" is reached, the round is over. There are many other destinations and patterns the game has, just try to google it if you're interested.

Reviews are really helpful ~

_Konbini_: convenience store.

_Taiko no Tatsujin_: Drum Master


	3. 03: Compulsory

**Chapter 03: Compulsory**

"Mei-chan... quit pacing around, it's becoming unlikely." To be told off by Seira like this, surely, there is something wrong with the said girl.

"I made it out just fine, no need to worry over simple things." Seira, her good friend, tried to assure her with her very best but to no avail.

"Simple things? Simple things?! I could die Seira!" Mei paused and wailed. Yep, Definitely unlike the usual Mei.

"Class 2-C, you're up next. Please proceed to the clinic quietly." The speaker on their hall can be heard clearly and all students of said class were preparing to make a bee line to go to their clinic. Well, maybe not all..

"As I thought, I really can't do it." Mei dashed out of the classroom to god knows where she'd be hiding this time.

"There she goes again." Seira sighed.

"Kobayashi, shouldn't you be in Class 2-B?" Marui asked in amusement. It was quite an entertainment, watching his seatmate and her friend from his view even though he has no idea what just transpired in front of him. Mei was fine last night he talked to her over the phone. What happened?

"Oh well, I did my best. Ja ne~ Marui." Seira hopped out of the room.

It was a disaster! If only Mei hadn't been distracted from today's event, she would have successfully feigned sickness and took a leave of absence. But no, Marui had called last night, asking her about their Math assignment which is definitely not her good subject too and they ended up chatting on the phone for hours making her forget about today! Not that it was Marui's fault, but he's partly to be blamed she had forgotten all about today.

She and Marui have been talking more after finding out that they do share some pretty common interest in things like music, reading weekly Shounen JUMP, loathing math and loving food. Especially food. She wasn't as big as an eater like Marui but she had proved that anything with chocolate flavor can pass through her mouth in a matter of seconds. Last night though was the first time they talked over the phone then their conversation turned entirely on debating which the better series was- Naruto or One Piece. Of course their Math assignment was completely forgotten.

_'Now, where would be a good hiding spot?'_ She was wandering aimlessly and have seen almost all rooms occupied. She couldn't risk hiding in the maintainance closet as someone do come to get tools inside every often. She needs somewhere safer. And a not so crampy place where she could breathe just fine. Maybe, if the door to the rooftop was open then she could kill time there? Since it's supposed to be off-limits and no authorities even go there. Climbing the last of the stairs, the girl prayed the door to be unlocked at least before turning the knob.

_'It opened!'_ She felt like she just opened the wardrobe connecting to Narnia.

She could clearly see the blue sky from the school's rooftop. It wasn't too shabby albeit being off-limits to everyone. '_Why did they even restrict anyone from going to the rooftop? It's very.. serene here.'_ Though the only place that can be seen from the rooftop was the tennis courts, as it was facing the back of the school and it's not like the place was very big to cover the whole roof of the school. Only a small portion of the roof was made as rooftop. Only now that she looked around, she noticed there was a bench near the ledge and a student lying on it.

Mei walked silently towards the bench and peered slightly at the boy from behind the seat, her head slightly bending down. He was propped on his left side facing the courts and had his left arm tucked underneath his head. He has a silver spiky hair with a rat tail that screamed trouble and a mole on the right side of his upper chin, just below his lips. She noticed he had long lashes too. If this boy wasn't a delinquent or a womanizer, Mei wouldn't know what mischief the boy brings.

"Do you need me for something?" The boy's cerulean eyes snapped open and Mei instantly found them pretty as they were a unique pair of eyes to her, not that she'd say it to him.

"No..." She broke their eye contact and looked on the ground. The silver haired boy got up from his position and walked towards the edge, both hands gripping the railings. Mei took his earlier spot and sat on the bench, still finding it warm from its previous occupant.

"Are you cutting classes too?" She asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Who knows?" He replied shortly, his back still on her.

"What class are you running away from?"

_'Running away?'_ The boy turned to her raising an eyebrow. He wasn't really running away from anything, he just didn't like his fifth period as everyone's singing voices were too noisy for his ears. '_This girl is weird.'_

"Music. And I'm not running away from it. You?"

"Health and Physical Education." She mumbled softly but he heard it anyway.

"Don't we just need to go to the clinic today and get vaccinated for the spreading flu in the news for that?" In fact it was his last subject today.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, fear evident on her eyes. "We have to get vaccinated, meaning we get to be i-in-i-in-"

"Injected with the vaccine?" The boy interrupted. It didn't look like she'd finish the sentence anyway.

She pointed her index finger to him as if he'd just said a forbidden word. "Yeah, that!"

"So let me guess, you're afraid of injections?" He asked straight.

Mei flinched. She's too obvious on the things she's afraid of. Every year, their school requires each student to take medical examination, normally it was just some physical check up like weight and height measurement but there's been a contagious flu running around for a few weeks now, they included vaccination. "It's not much to be called a phobia, but it's not just some minor anxiety too."

"I could tell." It's the first time someone was willing to stay in the rooftop with him. Usually, the people walking up on him would immediately leave upon seeing the place was not vacant. What's the fun in a rooftop if you can't have it by yourself anyway? So the girl must really be desperate from escaping her class. "So.. you're here, why didn't you just stay home instead?"

"I would if Marui-kun didn't call and distracted me last night." She pouted remembering their conversation.

"Oh? You're close to Marui?" Now he was interested with the flow of conversation.

She shook her head. "Not much. We're seatmates though."

"I don't think he'd call just _any_ of his seatmates though." At this, she blushed slightly.

"It's not like that, he needed help in Math and well, we do have plenty of common interests so maybe we _are_ close for classmates." She chuckled at her late realization.

"It didn't sound liked you talked about Math anyway." He teased.

"N-no and it's nothing romantic! We just debated which the cooler serialization is, One Piece or Naruto." The girl explained, both hands waving in denial.

_'She reads Shounen JUMP?'_ Normally, girls her age read romance and _Shoujo_ manga. "That's stupid, of course it's One Piece."

Mei got up from her seat and held his hands in front, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "And you are absolutely correct!"

The boy sweat-dropped trying to remove his hands from her grasp. "So I take it that Marui was siding with Naruto then?" True, she and Marui have been hitting off the same interests as they have discovered but once in a while they tend to lean on the opposite paths.

Mei nodded. And now that she thought about it, she didn't know how the boy knows Marui. In fact, she didn't know his name and what class he was in. _'Perhaps, even a senpai?!_' She quickly removed her hands on him. "Ano... I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ozawa Meiko from Class 2-C. And you are?"

"Niou Masaharu, Class 2-D." Their classes were right next to each other? Mei shifted uncomfortably from him and remembered something.

"Niou-kun, how do you know Marui-kun?"

"Tennis club. Loud mouth of his always complains he's hungry."

The girl in front of him laughed softly. "Then you know Kuwahara-kun and Kirihara-kun too?"

"You could say that, and the Kirihara brat is very interesting." Niou smirked and glanced towards the courts. "In fact, look at him training so hard now. He won't ever defeat the Three Rikkai Monsters with that swing of his though."

Mei glanced towards the courts too, watching the seaweed haired boy swing his racket profusely. '_Training...'_ "Ah crap! Classes were already over?! See you tomorrow Niou-kun!" She waved him goodbye and dashed back to her classroom. She didn't even notice it had been two hours since she left her classroom and now she had skipped her sixth period too, not that she minded. She was originally planning to get back by the time their Art class starts, but now she was also running late for her club. Oh well, everything will go back to normal tomorrow.

Niou stared at the door left hanging open at the rooftop. For the first time in ages, he actually didn't mind the little distraction from his solitary time. He too decided to leave and head out to the courts and maybe try if a certain seaweed haired brat can fall to his tricks again.

* * *

Mr. Higurashi took a glance on his watch after hearing the bell rang throughout the building of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku signaling every student and teachers that it was time for their short Recess break. "That is all, remember to take notes of everything I said, exam period is just a couple of weeks away." With that, the teacher left class 2-B.

True enough; the day has been pretty normal ever since Mei woke up from her bed. The birds were chirping in the morning and it was starting to get warm through noon. Jackal had been asleep during Japanese Literature again. Mei put back her notebook inside and smiled. He would surely need her notes again. Marui turned his head towards his right, left elbow propped on the desk with his palm supporting his head. "So..." he started, "you can actually cut classes." It was more of a statement than a question really, but Mei felt the need to be justified.

"It was my first time cutting classes yesterday, I assure you."

The magenta haired boy raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh? Mind sharing the reason for your little act then? I was left hanging from amusement yesterday you see."

"I'm glad you can find my fear amusing then." She was a little pissed at that but her act was quite questionable yesterday. The girl sighed. "I just didn't want to get vaccinated." She really wasn't fond of telling her anxieties but she was blatantly obvious anyway, why hide it from anyone asking?

"If _someone_ didn't just distract me the night before, I would have just ditched school and feigned illness. That's much better than cutting classes... I think." Mei said with pointed eyes.

Marui chuckled and raised both his hands in defense. "I'm sorry but unlike Kobayashi, I didn't know you were afraid of injections."

"At least you learned my anxiety in a more.. amusing way."

"She didn't?"

"Seira pricked her finger last year in sewing class from a needle and blood spurted. Unfortunately, I was in front of her and I fainted." Mei was paling even just from remembering the scene.

Marui snapped his fingers in front of her. "Oi, don't faint on me now too." When he saw her coming back to her senses, he reclined back to his seat.

"You didn't go home straight yesterday though." Marui changed the topic sensing that the girl probably wasn't too comfortable with the previous one.

Mei shrugged. "I was planning to attend sixth period but I lost track of time," she smiled and got excited, "you see I met someone from your club!"

Marui got excited as well. "He~h? You did? Did he tell you how a genius I was at courts?"

Mei laughed as she remembered. "Uhh.. no." She figured he wouldn't like what Niou said so she just kept quiet. Marui pouted though.

"So, who was he?"

"His name was-"

"Second years who did not take the vaccination yesterday will take it today. Niou Masaharu and Ozawa Mae, please proceed to the clinic NOW!" The speaker on their hallway suddenly announced. Marui guessed that answered his question. He didn't know what to be worried for now though, his paling seatmate- _the medical exam IS compulsory after all-_ or the fact that she got acquainted with mischief itself.

* * *

A/N: Word Count: 2,160. I have read somewhere that high schools &amp; middle schools in Japan do have a day for medical examination but most manga's and anime's I've watched don't portray that except OHSHC. Anyway, I made advantage of it and now we get more information about the heroine. This feels like a filler chapter really but I wanted her to meet Niou. Fear not as this will remain a MaruixOC fic or.. I don't know, it may depend on the readers too. But for now, I just want to establish Marui &amp; Niou's friendship with her and see how it goes. As always, feedbacks are highly welcomed, and make sure to log in so I can reply~


End file.
